The Dark Heart
by heavyneos
Summary: During a fight with Buttercup Butch's inner beast takes control and threatens to destroy everything, will he be able to or will love conquer all. (some cussing no F bombs)


The city of Townsville is a shining diverse city, its people are happy and content, but unlike most cities on the planet Townsville is protected by the cutest and nicest team of heroes to live, The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup using their ultra super powers they dedicated their lives to fighting and the forces of evil, created by accident by the brilliant young scientist Professor Utonium, during his experiment to create the perfect little girl, by accidently adding the mysterious chemical X to the concoction of sugar spice and everything nice. Then in retaliation for his constant failures, the insane simian super scientist Mojo Jojo created his own experiment, using snips snails and puppy dog tails he created the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer and Butch using their ultra super powers they dedicated their lives to fighting justice and the forces of good, but they weren't up to the task, they were defeated and destroyed. Then like a phoenix from the ashes they returned thanks to their 'mother' the interdimensional demon known as HIM brought them back to face the girls again, and over there thirteen years they have met many times, Today is one of the many times the two teams have met, but this time may be more different than the norm.

Butch sat alone on top of one of the many red brick apartment buildings to the east of the city centre, it overlooked the middle class section of Townsville where blue collar men and women went out to eat and enjoy their days, it had several restaurants and cafes all reasonably priced and reasonably busy, but Butch was drawn to looking at the city centre, because today was the day that another monster was going to attack the city, it had been just over a week since the last and it was about time for another, you could set your watch by the monster attacks in Townsville, some did.

So here he sat a with a small bag of salted popcorn and a drink of budget cola about to enjoy the show, and Butch wasn't disappointed, the ocean around Townsville was some of the cleanest most crystal blues on the planet and although it was mostly calm today it had some of the best swell too.

The sea in the harbour began to bubble small at first a few bubbles, that then became a raging torrent like the sea was boiling and then with a whoosh of water and a roaring rage a T-Rex gorilla-like monster erupted forth from the depths, and not two seconds later streaks of pink blue and green shot off.

As they passed his position he was sure that they had spotted him, he could feel her eyes on him as they streaked past, he could feel the beast stir inside, a fight as on the horizon and it would be fun, but right now they had much larger fish to fry, and as they left Butch alone on the roof he felt the beast slip into sleep again, though he could feel a rumble in his chest that seemed to reverberate into his very soul saying 'not yet', a savage grin spread over his face as he saw the fight about to start he felt a twitch in his hand before he grabbed his drink.

Dancing ribbons of light span and twisted at the monster a thousand times a minute, but it wasn't a total one sided fight occasionally the monster would swat one coloured ribbon away usually blue or green, but it didn't take long before the creature's weakness was revealed and only mere moments more before it was struck down.

'Oh, here we go' Butch thought as three ribbons approached him, he didn't rise from his seated position he just tossed another piece of popcorn into his mouth, they landed with that whirring turbine sound that abated once they landed.

Within him his beast was waking again, he could feel his blood begin to sing in his ears, his hand began to twitch with expectant use, now it seemed to be screaming to him now, but Butch kept a tight rein on the beast for now, three on one wasn't fun and he was in no need to start such a lopsided fight.

"What are you doing here Butch", there was no mistaking the commanding tone and the bossy holier than thou voice of Blossom leader of the PPG.

'Oh looks like little miss bitch has a cob on', he thought as he balled a fist concentrating on that until he could attack and slate the beast, he reached a subtly shaking hand into the bag of popcorn and grabbed a piece eating it, he then slurped his drink loudly making the auburn haired girl twitch in annoyance.

"I'm serious Butch" she stamped her foot "what are you doing here" Butch chuckled at her and popped another piece into his mouth, not yet he thought while the beast demanded to fight now screaming for blood begging for battle.

"Sitting and eating" he snapped his reply he was sharper than he had intended but it was demanding blood and starting to scream in his ears now, Now, NOW.

"You know what she means you doo, doo head" squeaked the high pitched voice of Bubbles, but when Butch looked at her she squeaked and hid behind Blossom, Butch smirked at the scared girl, even the beast chuckling at her false bravado.

"Did you enjoy the show", said the growling voice of Buttercup, now he smiled and got to his feet, he could feel a fight coming now, the beast was singing and he could feel hers as well lurking behind the veneer of calm civility she insisted upon hiding behind.

"I always enjoy watching you get humbled, it makes me smile," he said to her his eyes burrowing into hers, she growled at him.

"Well what do we have here" came the deep commanding voice of Brick "three against one not very fair girls, or very sporting"

"Yeah" came the dim-witted response of Boomer

Butch could no longer hold back the beast Buttercup was staring right at him like piercing through his very soul and looking right at his beast.

"I'll wipe that smile from your face" she growled with an intensity that shocked those around them

"I would love for you to try," he said with a vicious smile

"Guys," said Bubbles trying to gain their attention in what was rapidly becoming something almost intimate

"I'm gonna enjoy making you cry, Butch"

"You keep talking but you do nothing little princess"

That seemed to be the final straw for her as she jumped at him before any of the others could stop them, they were already gone blasting off to the other end of town crashing through buildings along the way.

"Damn it Brick" Blossom shouted bringing her hand up and pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperated disappointment "can't you control your dog"

"Can't you control your bitch"

"What" he screeched "how dare you?"

"How dare I" he mocked "How dare you" he spat at her "YOU started this, YOU could have just ignored Butch, YOU could have just flown away" he said pointing at her "but no YOU had to confront him, YOU had to egg him on and YOU could not just fly away"

"Don't you try to pin this on me" she shot back

"Why not" he fired back "we have no outstanding warrants and haven't done anything for weeks"

An explosion in the background stopped his tirade in its tracks.

Butch ducked under Buttercups punch and got a clear shot at her ribs, but she was slightly faster and narrowly avoided getting hit, BC (Buttercup) hit him using a punch kick combo of punch kick punch trying to break down his defences but Butch was tough and it was like regular person punching and kicking a steel girder.

Butch then hit her in the chest with a powerful kick launching her into a red brick building, she flipped up onto her feet and dusting herself off before going into another attack blasting off like a rocket at full speed and tackled him, driving the air from his lungs, they landed heavily on the ground, BC then rolled up to his chest her knees digging into his armpits the she began to rain punches down onto Butches face, only for him to use one of her punches to grapple her into an armbar but the advantage didn't last, her eyes glowed red and he found himself blasted out of the hold then punched into the upper atmosphere, his naked torso nursing identical smoking burns on his pectorals.

He brushed off the burnt ash from his chest with his hand, red marks still present where the blast had hit him, before he could even consider reorienting himself so he could blast back a sudden and massive hammer blow to his back launched him to earth like a meteor, it was all that he could do to slow himself down before he impacted the small island he was headed for in the warm Pacific Ocean.

He only just managed to bleed off enough speed so that his impact would not devastate the island completely, dusting himself off he cracked his back feeling a tingling sensation where her blow had struck but before he could turn back to Townsville another sudden impact caught Butch off guard, sending him ripping over water cutting a trench within the sea that could be seen from orbit.

Forcing himself to stop again Butch barely managed to get his guard up before another impact hit him, though this time the impact barely registered against his thick arms, she launched punch after aimed to break Butch's guard or his head.

Finally tiring of playing punch bag he moved to a more proactive defence by slapping one of her fists away, opening her up to get kneed BC in the ribs then he head butted her adding more pain to the blow by winding back as far as his spine would allow, BC was enveloped by the briny deep with a wet thump, the deep rumble that followed signified that she had hit the bottom.

Butch gained altitude to about ten thousand feet his eyes locked on the spot where BC had been swallowed by the deep; he wasn't fool enough to think that this would have been the final blow against her, his patience was rewarded with an explosive whoosh and a rage filled scream.

Butch smiled again when she was this angry she telegraphs her punches, he twisted and turned his body to avoid her punches, the two were barely cogent of where they were going before they crashed into a solid object, it was a red brick warehouse in the Townsville harbour district, the two separated revelling in the thrill of the battle, Butch blasted off at full speed but she was still much faster.

Easily she dodged the punch and kicked him in the ribs, robbing him of air for a moment before hammering him in the face with a palm thrust to his chest, the blow blasted Butch through the wall and into the back alley the angle of the blow meant that his feet never lifted from the floor, and with his feet dragging his momentum stopped much sooner that it would have had she leaved the blow lower and pushed up instead of down and away.

BC followed after him a moment later but it was a moment too slow, he caught her with a fast blow to the solar plexus winding her, balling his fist he intended to finish the fight with one final blow, a skull crushing finally that BC dodged, but Butch was committed to the blow so as she moved he could not stop and found himself alone in his own impact crater in the back ally his fist buried up to his wrist.

"Too slow Butch," she said in a mocking tone, he growled deeply and aggressively, pulling his hand out of the ground, it was black with tar and concrete dust.

Butch rocketed after her at faster than before trying for a spin kick to the head which missed and a striate kick which she slapped away opening her up for a very powerful punch to the gut which sent her flying down the alley. He was having major trouble keeping up with the fast lithe fighter, more trouble than he thought he would have, he had the strength and durability to nullify her advantages in speed and technique, he ran at her then jumped launching a double kick that knocked back a few feet.

He floated for a moment before landing on his feet, his forest green eyes not leaving her as she hit a moving car crumpling it like tinfoil with her impact.

"Fast enough Butters," he said in the same mocking tone she used earlier, he could tell by the twitching above her right eye she was getting very angry, and launched a powerful blast of her emerald energy, only for Butch to shield himself with his own forest green energy. She then launched a second blast at Butch his shield taking the brunt of the blast but the force still knocked him on back a few feet and shattering his shield with a flash, blinding him for a moment leaving him opening to a spin kick that hit him square on the jaw staggering him, as he tried to keep his feet he only just blocked a second blow that would have launched him into a warehouse building at the far end of the alley, then she tried a back kick but he caught her then hammered her with a heavy forearm blow to the side of her knee. Then he pushed her leg away making her stumble back.

He could see by the look in her eyes she was beyond angry she ignited her hands and launched four blasts as a prelude to her assault; as soon as the Butch had taken his eyes off her to dodge she was on the move just as the last bolt of green energy passed him barely missing burning his face by inches, but once he turned his face to find fist coming at him, too close for him to dodge he prepared himself for her fist as best he could.

The shot launched Butch back as her emerald power enhanced fist caught him just as he tried to turn away, another hit him in the gut winding him slightly, she then went to connect with a spin kick to his head but he moved too fast tackling her to the ground before he straddled her waist and began raining blows down on her, until BC caught one of Butches hands and arm trying to force it into a hold that she could capitalize on when Butch moved himself away, they were both getting more into the fight than they ever had before, they were on their knees but BC found her way back onto her feet first and smiled wickedly at him,

"that all you got Butch" she smiled wickedly again "or maybe it's Bitch" then BC hit out with a straight kick aimed at and hit Butch in the face, he landed heavily on his back he was shaking with rage now

"you wanna play Butters" he said as he flipped to his feet and ducked a slash aimed for his face "then let's play" he blocked a slack hand and hit her in the gut with a knee lift, that forced the air out of Buttercups lungs, Butch then launched a vicious barrage of knees each one hitting with more impact than the last, he then used a spin kick which implanted his nemesis head into the wall leaving a gaping hole in the wall

"How do you like that game?" He said pulled her head out of the wall and turned her to face him, he reared back for a powerful head butt; but a kick of desperation hit him in the balls, all the air seemed to leave his lungs, his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed unconscious.

Buttercup was lying next to the unconscious Butch.

"You're getting better" she admitted with a whisper "but you're still second best Butch" she got to her feet shaking with fatigue. She pushed off the ground and with the sound of a whirring turbine she began to leave but stopped half way up the building.

The heavy rumble of a diesel engine echoed through the alley, a deep rumbling growl followed

"NOT FINISHED!" the voice that erupted from Butch was entirely too feral, too wild and defiantly too savage to be his, the sheer primal rumble stopped her in the air.

"Butch?" Buttercup was not sure if it actually was her adversary the laugh that followed was something that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life

"Sorry but Butch is out at the moment" he giggled psychotically "perhaps I shall do instead"

"who, who are you"

"the name is Savage" he smiled wickedly then bowed to her in an overly dramatic and extravagantly "I am the ruination of this world"


End file.
